


You're Still But A Dream

by TheButcherOfBlaviken



Series: Bookends [24]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Married Couple, Newborn Children, Not Canon Compliant, POV Kara Danvers, at least from American tune, or from the beginning, or youll be lost, theyre chronological, you should read the others first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: She swiftly walked over and looked at the little piece of plastic between her wife’s fingers. Kara saw it immediately, two lines running across the small screen. She looked to her wife, who was covering her mouth with her other hand, tears streaming down her face.They’re gonna have a baby, a newborn baby.The Super Family gets bigger.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Bookends [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592278
Comments: 64
Kudos: 175





	You're Still But A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercy_fo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_fo/gifts), [OUAT_Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUAT_Nicole/gifts), [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts), [LunaPris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaPris/gifts), [Leelan22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leelan22/gifts), [Jesse2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse2/gifts).



> based off blessed by elton john. surprise! dont worry nothing is gonna go wrong with these babies. i love kids too much to do that. this was a but of a struggle for some reason but hey i got it done! i just love this family so much. also happy crisis! ive been working on this so didnt watch but im excited to get back to more supercorp to have more ammunition for my fics. with school starting soon for me my posts might become weekly rather than daily but i will keep up with this till im fully done. i was thinking once it was done i would post some fics i thought of later to parts we've already passed kinda like bonus scenes. the next few are gonna just be cute family moments including the super friends and maybe some luthors. im glad you guys are enjoying these guys like i am! your comments have meant the world! please let me know what you think, it helps a lot for the future! main reason why this has gotten longer is you guys keep giving me ideas so thanks! let me know what you think about this one, i hope you like it! until next time friends!!!!!

The elevator dinged and Kara walked out, two big belly bags in hand. She smiled at Jess and stopped at the secretary’s desk. She set a bag down and the woman raised her eyebrow.

“now before you lecture me, I know you don’t eat big lunches or burgers.” Jess moved to hand the bag back to her, but Kara pushed it away.

“a little bird told me you have a love for curly fries” Kara wagged her eyebrows at Jess, whose resolve was slowly fading. She peeked in the bag and melted in her seat.

“you know me too well. Shes right inside Kara. have a good lunch” Kara gave her a thumbs up and walked to Lena’s office, hearing the bag crinkling as Jess no doubt dug into her lunch.

Their week had been hectic. Zorel convinced them to let him play a sport before his powers came in all the way. They let him sign up for baseball, not knowing how much work that would mean. The little league practiced every other day, with games every Saturday. So practice on top of their jobs was a lot.

Not to mention, neither of them knew the first thing about baseball. Her and Lena were spending much of their time learning all they could about the sport. Kara felt like parent from a movie when they played catch on their lawn. It was tough but their son had a smile on his face when he played. How could take that away?

This new schedule meant they were both a little behind on mass amounts of work. They hadn’t had a lunch date all week and today, Kara was seizing the opportunity. She went to work early to finish editing an article before lunch and flew to big belly. after their busy week, Kara felt they needed a bit of a pick me up.

Kara opened one of the double doors and walked in. Lena’s office had changed little in all the time she knew her. The only differences were the decorations. There were more family photos on her desk, a chest in the corner with activities for when Zorel came with her to work. It was a little messier than is used to be, Kara and Zorel obviously rubbing off on her.

Lena was typing away on her computer, her eyes quickly scanning the screen in concentration. She was oblivious to the world and Kara took this as an open invitation to surprise her wife.

Kara walked slowly around her wife’s desk, Lena none the wiser. Kara could see a picture of the three of them next to her computer, another of just her and Lena together. When they met, Lena had nothing there but more paperwork and it warmed her heart.

she put her hands on the chair and spun it around. Lena gasped in surprise, her body language showing she was fully ready to yell. Kara put her hands up in surrender and Lena calmed down at finding out who is was.

“I was ready to hurt you, you know” Kara just nodded her head.

She leaned down and kissed her. Lena put her hand on her cheek as they stayed together for a moment. When they broke apart, Lena’s hand stayed a second longer before she got up. She walked around her desk and beckoned for her wife to follow. When Lena sat down at her couch, Kara showed off the bag in her hand.

“its been so long since we’ve had burgers, I say we indulge today” Kara set it down on the small coffee table in front of the couch and sat next to her wife. Lena grabbed the bag and looked inside, taking in a deep breath with her eyes closed.

“oh wow. It has been too long. And I’ve been gaining weight regardless of my diet so might as well.” Lena grabbed the burgers out of the bag and opened the wrapper.

“glad you see it my way. And don’t worry about gaining weight so much, you're amazing regardless” Kara grabbed a fry as her other hand grabbed a double cheeseburger.

Kara had heard Lena stressing about her weight for the past couple of weeks. Her wife kept looking in the mirror, turning in circles to look at every angle. She scrutinized every part of herself, asking if Kara thought she had a muffin top when she wore jeans or if she should stop wearing bikinis at the beach.

Kara was shutting her down at every corner, kissing every part Lena was insecure about as many times as it took for the thoughts to disappear. She especially would be damned if she told Lena to stop wearing bikinis. They were getting older and she thought Lena might just be nervous.

Little changes had come of course. They both had started to find grey hairs recently, neither of them ever having gotten any out of stress or anything in the past. There were more wrinkles on their faces then before but it excited Kara.

She never thought she would get to live this long. Her life had been cut short at 30 yet now she was 35 and _thriving,_ thank you very much. So, whenever she looked in the mirror and saw a grey hair looking back at her or noticed a wrinkle on her face beginning to take shape, it was exciting.

She was growing older, with Lena who happened to be her wife of now 3 years. It was a blessing from Rao and Kara would take it with a smile.

“how has your day been so far?” Lena asked, her mouth full. Kara loved when she broke her own little rules. At the Danvers house, there was no speaking with your mouth full to try and stave off food related incidents. Kara wouldn’t point out her wife’s mistake this time, knowing just how hungry they both are.

“good so far, finished editing the article I need to get done so it should be a short day” Kara took a large bite of her burger, already feeling the ketchup and mustard on the corners of her mouth. Lena zeroed in on it, grabbing a napkin and wiping the condiments off.

Kara mumbled something with her mouth full, Lena laughing and giving her answer to what she assumed she said. They knew each other so well at this point, it was effortless.

“good, Sam has really been a god send recently. I should be home early enough to pick up Zorel with you.” Lena continued working on her burger when a little noise in the office distracted her.

_Thump_

Kara looked around the office on high alert, just in case. She looked to the bar, which now consisted of juice and soda instead of alcohol. Nothing there.

_Thump_

The noise consumed her while Lena continued to tell her of a call she got from an investor in Japan. Kara jumped up from the couch. That time it sounded close. She got on hands and knees, Lena’s confused expression following her as she had her face close to the ground.

_Thump_

Kara lifted the couch up, Lena crying out in surprise as she held on. Still nothing there either. Lena was calling for her to set her down, her legs kicking her from the couch cushion she still sat on. Kara set the couch down and stood up.

She looked around the office, hoping to find what it could possibly be.

_Thump_

Kara pinpointed it now. It was coming from Lena. Lena was looking at her astonished, asking what was wrong. Kara got on her knees again but this time between Lena’s legs. Her wife put her hands on her face as she tried to get answers.

Kara moved her ear next to Lena’s stomach and listened. She could hear the sound, two separate ones, though she wasn’t sure. They were beating every second, loud in her ears. Lena ran her hands through Kara’s hair still unsure of what was happening. Kara looked into her eyes, her mouth hanging open.

“when was the last time you took a pregnancy test?” they had been trying for well over a year now for another baby and so far, had had no luck. They were beginning to think the first time was just luck. If Kara was hearing what she thought she was hearing, it would be the best news she heard since Zorel declared her the best hero ever last week. Lena seemed to be catching on as she gave her answer.

“about a month ago. Do you think- “Kara just nodded her head quickly and got up from her spot between Lena’s legs. She ripped off her glasses, suit materializing over her clothes. She looked back at her wife and smiled.

“ill go get one, just wait here” Kara flew off, finding the nearest liquor store, grabbing a pregnancy test and leaving a twenty-dollar bill on the counter. The cashier watched confused as a blur came and dropped money in front of him. Kara didn’t like doing that, but she was in a rush right now.

In the blink of an eye, Kara was back in Lena’s office. Her wife was at the bar drinking a large glass of water, their lunch already cleared away. Kara took her suit off and walked over, showing the box to her as she got closer. Kara set the test down on the bar counter and waited for her wife to say something.

Lena turned to her and grabbed her hand.

“I hope this time takes” she whispered. They hadn’t had any miscarriages and Kara prayed they wouldn’t have to go through that. They had just been unlucky so far. If Kara could hear them, they were on a good track so far. Kara held her hand tight.

“me too baby” Kara kissed Lena’s temple and held her. they had been trying for so long, it felt unreal now. Kara held her wife until she pushed her away and walked briskly to the restroom like a woman on a mission, box in hand. A few minutes later Lena opened the door to her private restroom and waved for her to come in.

“it should only be a few minutes.” Lena wrapped her arm around Kara’s waist, and they waited. Kara began to tap her foot in anticipation. It’s the moment of truth and the hype was hitting her full force. They might be having another baby, a sibling for Zorel.

Lena’s phone went off and she looked up at Kara. there was fear there, that once again they wouldn’t be parents, that this was a false alarm, but Kara could feel it, could hear it. This time she felt confident all would be ok. Kara squeezed her shoulder and Lena walked to the counter.

The pregnancy test was there and taunting them. Kara watched her wife grab the test and take a deep breath in. she looked down and then grabbed the box. She scanned the back and turned to Kara, tears in her eyes.

She swiftly walked over and looked at the little piece of plastic between her wife’s fingers. Kara saw it immediately, two lines running across the small screen. She looked to her wife, who was covering her mouth with her other hand, tears streaming down her face.

Kara took the test from her wife’s shaky hand and set it down. she turned back to her wife and smiled, tears forming in her eyes. Lena threw her arms around her neck and Kara picked her up, her feet a few inches off the ground.

They’re gonna have a baby, a newborn baby. Kara missed the first time around and she was so intensely happy to be there for this one. They were going to grow up with Kara there the whole step of the way. She always felt guilty dying before Zorel was born.

She knew there was nothing to be done for that, that Doomsday would have come regardless. Though still, he had to go through the pain of not having her so young. She would do everything with them this time. She would wake up to feed them in the middle of the night, watch them walk for the first time in person. She could stand in the room as they said their first words.

She could finally make up for all that lost time with her son with this child. They would be one step closer to their family being complete.

Lena cried happy tears into her shoulder, Kara doing the same. She set her wife down and the brunette back up, wiping her eyes.

“I should call Alex, see if she could tell me more about where I'm at” Lena sniffled as she looked at her.

“I say we call it day, go home and wait for Zorel to get out of school.” Kara rubbed her wife’s arms up and down as her crying died off. Lena nodded her head and kissed her.

“we’re gonna have a baby” she sighed into Kara’s lips. Kara couldn’t help the grin on her face as she nodded.

“ill go ahead and let everyone know ill be leaving early” Kara took her phone out and shot off a text to her boss as Lena walked out the little bathroom. When Kara walked out, Lena already had all her things and was waiting by the door. They walked out arm and arm and stopped next to Jess.

“postpone all my appointments for today and take the rest of the day off Jess, Kara and I are heading home.” The pair trotted away as Jess shot off a ‘you got it Lena’. After the elevator ride to the garage, the couple climbed into Lena’s car and made the drive home.

“should we tell Zorel when we pick him up?” Kara asked her wife, who had one of her hands between her own. She played with Kara’s fingers as she debated what they should do.

“why not. He’ll find out soon, anyway right?” she nodded as Lena pulled one of her hands away from playing with Kara’s and put it on her stomach. she pulled Kara’s hand on top of her own and held it there. From what Kara knew, if the baby was about a month along, they were the size of a blueberry. It would be awhile till they would start to kick, and she could feel them but to know there was a little Danvers growing there was something else.

Her and Lena made whoever was in there. Kara already knew she was in love with them and they were still mostly an idea in her head. They haven’t even taken a breath in this world, let alone been born and she knew they owned her heart already.

Would they have the bluest eyes she had ever seen? Or green like Lena and Zorel? Would they have hair like the sun or like dark chocolate?

Kara knew in the end that didn’t matter. They would have the best she could give, that was a promise. She would grab a star from the sky because her children wanted. Talking of children plural was a blessed feeling to her.

They must think of names soon, maybe just pull one from a hat and call it a day.

She was glad to have children before she was too old, so she could spend as much time as possible holding them, walking with them as they learned to walk through life on their own and not need her and Lena anymore. That was of course years from now, but it was nice to imagine.

She wondered for a second what they would decide to do. They of course didn’t expect any children to follow in their footsteps, to be the CEO of the family company or take on a super-mantle. Maybe one would want to be a doctor or a musician. Maybe Zorel would decide to be a teacher instead of throwing around Superboy at each of his birthdays.

Whatever it was they wanted to be; Kara would love them always.

They pulled up to their house and went inside. It was another hour till Zorel got out of school and they just ended up cuddling on their couch till it was time to go. Kara sat against the arm of the couch while Lena laid against her chest. Both of their hands were joined on top of Lena’s abdomen. Kara would be drawn to the spot for at least the next nine months, she was sure.

When Kara’s alarm went off to get Zorel, Kara was more excited for it then usual. They were hopefully on the path to what he had been asking for for months.

The ride was quick, and Kara went to the school’s gate to wait for her son like usual. The bell rang and children began to run out to their parents. Kara stood patiently for her son, looking for his striking blonde hair to come running to her. the area was loud as children were yelling and laughing in large crowds. She watched teachers struggle to rein in the kids running past them and outside.

It didn’t take long, Kara spotting him weaving through the other children, waving to some as he passed. His backpack hung around his elbows, his sweater half off his shoulder and of course, his shoe was untied. He ran straight at her, slamming into her stomach and putting his arms around her.

he did it every day, but Kara noticed it was getting harder to not move when he did so. Her son was getting stronger and stronger which was kinda scary.

Zorel looked up at her and smiled. He put his feet on top of hers and Kara walked to the car. It looked silly but they had been doing it for some time now and there was no breaking a tradition. One day he would be an angry teen and think his parents were uncool. She had to soak it in now, before it was too late.

She hobbled over to the car and opened the back, where a car seat was waiting. She doubted he needed it much longer but gosh it was cute. He noticed Lena was in the car right away.

“mommy! Why are you here?” the boy asked excitedly, more so then he usually would. Lena turned to look at him over the side of her seat and smiled. She put a hand on his knee, squeezing it.

“I finished early. And Jeju and I have to tell you something.” Kara climbed into the driver’s seat, smiling as she listened to them. Their son looked confused as she turned the car on and started on the way back home.

“what do you have to tell me?” his head was cocked to the side and pouted.

“we’ll tell you when we get home” Kara smiled as her son groaned. He truly was an inpatient boy now adays. The whole ride home was spent with him asking ‘what is it’ over and over. Kara was incredibly relieved to finally get home. His questions continued as she unlocked the door. Zorel ran inside and threw his bag on the floor. Her turned on them as if to say ‘well?’.

Kara looked to Lena, who looked right back. They both smiled and turned to their son. Kara thought this conversation was best had at his level, so she crouched. She looked into his eyes and put her hands on his shoulders.

“your mom and I haven’t forgotten what you asked. For a brother” Zorel nodded, not knowing where it was going.

“and we’ve been working at it a lot.” Zorel nodded along but his face said ‘get to the point’.

“mommy is pregnant.” Zorel stood still as he looked from Kara to his mom. She smiled and put her hands on her front. It looked like it hit him all at once as he cheered and ran to Lena. He held her and jumped up and down. Kara was happy to see how much he wanted a baby, just like them.

“ill show him how to play baseball and we can play superheroes together and they’ll listen to everything I say because I'm the big brother and-!” Kara and Lena laughed at all the hopes Zorel had for his new brother or sister. Kara stood up and wrapped them both in a hug. Their baby would be surrounded by so much love, not just here in these walls, but their whole extended family too.

* * *

_**Three days later** _

Kara held Lena’s hand as they were inside the DEO med bay. Her shirt was turned up as Alex ran the wand across Lena’s stomach, the ultrasound showing them what laid inside. Kara could only just make out two little shapes on the screen. Alex had her head to the screen and nodded.

“huh twins. That runs in your family right Kara?” Alex seemed surprised.

“wow.” Kara looked close at the screen. There were two little shapes that Kara thought looked indescribable, yet she knew. Their future children were there, beating hearts and all. She brought Lena’s hand up and kissed her knuckles.

“oh god” Lena whispered in terror. Kara turned back to her and kissed her forehead.

“we’re gonna have two toddlers at once” she whispered, most likely having a flashback of Zorel at age 2. Kara had only heard stories but Rao. They’re in for it.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at geralt-of-fking-rivia on tumblr if youve got some prompts or anything, i dont bite swear


End file.
